When It Happens
by standing-in-the-doorway
Summary: “When it happens, it’s going to kick your ass, Beesly. So stay sharp.” Spoilers for Chair Model.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm putting this out kind of short and quick because I know what the writers come up with will probably trump my version, but I wanted to write it anyway. Spoilers for Chair Model. First part is Jim's POV and second is Pam's. They overlap but not completely._

* * *

Jim Halpert had been in love with Pam Beesly for as long as he had known her. So long that it had just become a simple fact of his being, like being 6'3" or having brown eyes. It didn't stop when he was in Stamford or when he was dating Karen and he knew it wouldn't stop. He loved Pam Beesly always and forever.

That's why it didn't seem too crazy to buy an engagement ring after the first week of dating.

Still, he knew that it was too early to actually give her the ring. So he would wait until the moment came. He locked the ring away and just enjoyed being with Pam. But as the months went by, he started thinking about how he would propose. It was the most important question he would ever ask and he wanted to do it right.

"_When it happens, it's going to kick your ass, Beesly. So stay sharp."_

What had made him say that?! He hadn't decided how to propose yet and now he had put even more pressure on himself. She was expecting something awesome, but he wasn't quite sure how to achieve that.

Taking her to Cugino's, where they had lunch on his first day of work, was too common place. They ate there at least once a week.

Carmen's was nicer, more of an occasion, but getting down on his knee in a restaurant in front of strangers made him uncomfortable. And putting the ring in a champagne glass or a piece of chocolate cake seemed trite.

He liked the idea of taking a long weekend to New York or Philadelphia. But it would have to be planned and then she would start to suspect something. He really wanted to surprise her so he ruled that out.

Mark's brother had proposed to his girlfriend in a hot air balloon. But even though he wanted something outstanding, that seemed too over the top and so unlike them.

So it had to be special, original, surprising, fitting their relationship and pretty much perfect in every way. Realizing how he had screwed himself, Jim groaned, dropping his head against his keyboard. The action caused Pam to look up from her game of Freecell and smile sympathetically. She obviously thought it was just another soul-sucking day at Dunder Mifflin.

A little ding alerted him to a new email – from opened the email attachment to see a picture of a kitten in a hammock with the caption "hang in there, baby." He shot her a look and she gave him her best innocent doe eyes.

Hitting 'reply', he typed "thanks, ANGELA" and clicked send. He was treated to a giggle from Pam.

Five minutes, he glanced back at reception, over the well-worn track of carpet he had traveled so many times over the years. Studying his beloved receptionist, he started coming up with a plan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On a Friday afternoon a few weeks later, Randall approached Pam at reception, asking to film a talking head. Jim smiled as she surreptitiously trailed a finger over his shoulder as she headed into the conference room. Moment later, Michael came out of his office, bragging about a hot date and left for the day. The others followed shortly after and Jim headed to the kitchen.

It didn't take him too long to get everything ready, so now he just had to wait for Pam. He wiped sweaty palms against his pants and tried not to fidget.

* * *

_Comments are PBJ love. Next part coming soon. Feedback makes it come faster :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: The music I imagine playing is Arcade Fire's __ Funeral which Chuck Bartowski says is an "auditory aphrodisiac."_

* * *

Pam sighed quietly as she settled back into her new chair/Michael's old chair. She had spent the majority of the last hour in Michael's office helping him get ready for his "hot date." Including giving her opinion on what underwear he should wear. She wished she could scrub her brain out.

Having just filmed it all, Randall was smirking as he approached her desk and asked her to talk about it. She left the phone on voice mail and followed him into the conference room. On her way, she ran a finger over Jim's shoulders. She liked when they shared little private moments at work that got past Angela's disapproving eyebrow or an inappropriate comment from any one of their other officemates.

She was so happy with where their relationship was. For about two weeks after they briefly joked about engagement, she was on constant alert any time they were together. But he never mentioned it again, so she put it in the back of her mind. And that was fine with her. It had taken Roy almost 7 years and a pregnancy scare to propose. She couldn't expect for Jim to do so before they had even been dating a year.

Still, she wished he would…..

"So Pam, tell us about Michael was having you do." Matt the second camera guy asked. Pam was used to the talking heads by now so she didn't need much more encouragement.

"Since Jan left, Michael has been internet dating. Tonight, he's going out with a woman named Susan who runs a bakery in Carbondale. I don't think it's the best idea for Michael to spend time with someone with access to that much sugar." Suddenly, Randall interrupted her.

"Sorry, Pam, the battery on my camera is running out. I know it's almost quitting time on a Friday but would you mind waiting while I run out to the van and get a new one? I want to get this in while it's still fresh in your mind."

"Sure." Even though it was Friday night, she didn't have any plans. She and Jim would probably just get Chinese food and watched a movie. She was looking forward to it but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait a half hour. She made small talk with Matt while Randall went out and then finished her talking head when he came back.

Pam wished the crew good night and headed out the conference room door only to completely freeze on the other side.

Jim stood amongst red and pink rose petals scattered across the floor between their desks. Candles were lit on her desk providing the only light in the room. Music played softly - she recognized it from nights spent wrapped in Jim's arms and sweaty sheets.

"Hey Pam," Jim said softly, a nervous and hopeful smile on his face. "I know I said doing this here would be lame, but when I really thought about it, it seemed appropriate. This is where we met and fell in love. This is the place where I first kissed you. Before we were together, coming to work everyday - even with Michael as a boss and Dwight as a desk mate and being a paper salesman – coming to work was the highlight of my day because I got to see you. I used to look across this space between our desks and wonder if I would ever know what it was like to kiss you or be the one you went home with at night. And now I've discovered that the reality is so much better than I ever imagined. I want it to last forever."

He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, dropped to one knee and took the ring out of his pocket. "I love you, Pam. Will you marry me?"

Pam was overwhelmed by his sweet words and the situation in general. It had just been a regular Friday and suddenly her whole life was changing. Not in a bad way at all of course. But the sight of Jim on his knees amidst the romantic scene he had created in the office, having him offer her a ring and a happily ever after with a man she loved in every way was a lot to process. Tears of happiness pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Um, Pam," Jim said anxiously, "are you going to say something?" Laughter bubbled from her as she realized that she had been too stunned to respond to his question and had left him hanging out on a limb.

"Yes, Jim, I will marry you." The tears that had been building started to fall as Jim's face lit up. He stood and slid the ring onto her shaking hand. Then, he tugged her into her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Jim," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you, Pam," he replied before kissing her softly

* * *

_The end. Total cheezwhiz I know, I couldn't help myself. Comments are love._


End file.
